1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the lining of paper receptacles, and more particularly to the use of sheet or extruded films placed over an assembled carton and vacuum drawn into contiguous relationship with the bottom and sides of the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications in the art which call for receptacles having a surface which incorporates a barrier of some sort. Since paperboard is a readily useable and relatively inexpensive medium, the use of coated and laminated paperboard has been common for some time in making boxes and trays. However, when paperboard is used which is coated or laminated prior to folding or cutting, the resulting side seams and corner flaps have a greater tendancy to leak or wick since the scores and folds are areas of stress and they are inclined to crack and leak during cutting, scoring, and/or folding. The use of solid plastic materials to make unsupported trays or boxes results in a container having side walls much thicker than is required for purposes of the barrier characteristics, and much thinner wall thicknesses can be used if they are in combination with a paperboard structure. Bag in a box packages, however, require separate handling and sealing of the bag, and these packages usually waste some space because the bag does not conform well to the inside corners of the paperboard structure.